


Hacerte callar

by Manzani



Category: Naruto
Genre: D/s, Dominación/sumisión, Light BDSM, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzani/pseuds/Manzani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, a Naruto le gusta hacer callar a Sasuke de formas poco convencionales. Drabble. D/s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacerte callar

**Hacerte callar**

 

A veces, a Naruto le dan ganas de meter su polla dentro de la boca de Sasuke.

Va más allá del placer que le provocan esos labios delgados encerrados sobre su hombría, o de la sensación exquisita que recorre su cuerpo cuando el moreno comienza a tener arcadas. Va más allá de ver sus ojos vidriosos a causa de la falta de aire.

Incluso, va más allá de sus propios sentimientos.

Tiene que ver con hacerle acallar todo aquello que quiere decirle cuando está enfadado. Naruto no quiere escuchar sus quejas, porque Sasuke es muy bueno cuando se trata de quejarse por nada. Está harto, y cuando el Uchiha supera los límites de su paciencia, le dice que se arrodille sobre las baldosas y deje de hablar.

Sasuke se resiste en un principio. No le gusta que le den órdenes, pero por alguna razón siente que debe hacer caso.

≪Bájame el cierre≫, suele decirle Naruto. Su voz tiembla de deseo y de enfado. Sasuke sonríe con prepotencia cuando lo nota. Aunque Naruto lleve las riendas del asunto, siempre está algo inseguro porque no quiere sobrepasar la frontera de la dignidad de su amante.

El sonido del cierre bajándose hace que las piernas de Naruto se sacudan.

Es hora de hacer callar a Sasuke. Aunque no haya hablado.

No deja que ocupe sus manos. Debe mantenerlas sobre el piso frío, con las palmas abiertas. Ha de mantenerse siempre bajo él, y para asegurarse, coloca un pie sobre los hombros níveos, embarrándolos con la suciedad de sus suelas. Pero Sasuke no puede quejarse.

Debe mantenerse ahí, como un perro, mirándole con desafío.

Naruto le hace una seña con los dedos y Sasuke entiende que debe bajarle los bóxers con los dientes. Siente la presión del zapato sobre su hombro cuando se dispone a lamer la punta del pene frente a él.

≪No te he dicho que lo hagas aún≫

Para sus adentros, Sasuke está sonriendo. Naruto siempre cree que tiene el control de la situación, pero la verdad es que nunca lo tiene completamente. Sasuke hace todo lo que hace porque le gusta, pero es demasiado orgulloso para pedirlo. Uzumaki le hace el favor, honestamente.

El pene del rubio se balancea frente a su cara, y aunque trata de ocultarlo, el hombre se apodera de todos sus sentidos, y se siente repentinamente emocionado con todo lo que está pasando. Pero su seriedad, adherida a su rostro desde hace muchos años, no abandona sus facciones.

Naruto le toma del mentón y abre la boca ajena, introduciendo su miembro dentro de aquella boca. Adictiva y deliciosa.

A Naruto le encanta hacer callar a Sasuke, sobre todo cuando ambos están en la cocina. Le gusta que Sasuke sienta alivio en el piso frío sobre sus nalgas después de los azotes que le propina por haber dicho toda esa sarta de barbaridades a esas horas de la mañana (adoraba acallarlo, de preferencia, antes de irse a trabajar).

Sasuke succiona, Naruto enloquece.

El collar que rodea el cuello níveo es jalado hacia atrás, dejando la excitación de su Amo desprovista de su boca. Cierra los ojos. Sabe lo que pasará.

El semen caliente cae en sus mejillas, párpados, labios y cuello.

Naruto le da unas ligeras palmadas en la cabeza y se sube los pantalones. Desaparece de la habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pero lejos de sentirse ofendido, Sasuke se siente infinitamente orgulloso. El hecho de que su Amo disfrute tanto como él la felación matutina después del café, es algo que hace que se le infle el pecho del orgullo, pero nadie más tenía que saberlo a excepción de ellos.

Sasuke se limpia el semen derramado, y busca dentro de su mente de qué podrá quejarse al día siguiente.

Porque así era: necesitaba una excusa para que Naruto le hiciese callar.


End file.
